


The War Circle

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arctic Wolf Miraculous, Multi, Peacock Emilie Agreste, Wolf Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: For the past five years, Marinette's family has been fractured, broken since her dad and oldest brother got into a fight that led to Michael packing his bags and leaving. Now Michael's come back, but so has an old enemy that Michael has been hunting for the past ten years. Marinette's family has stronger ties to the Miraculous and the Order of the Guardians than she initially believed, as well as secrets that Marinette never knew she had.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Caline Bustier & Original Character(s), Caline Bustier/Michael Dupain-Cheng, Caline Bustier/Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng & Original Character(s), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Tom Dupain & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. The Return

**_ The War Circle _ **

**_ The Return _ **

La Paon landed in a low crouch in a back alley is Paris. Two distinct thuds either side of her told her that Timber Wolf and Constrictor had landed. Timber Wolf was a young man with dark hair and golden eyes that showed the wisdom of a leader. His suit was a mix up of armour and casual clothing, with armoured boots and arm braces, he had black trousers that met up with a white shirt that was covered by a layer that was a mixture of Kevlar and chain mail. He had a dark grey trench coat with a hood and a metal mask covering the lower half of his face, his eyes narrowed.

Constrictor looked over the area impassively. If it not for the pieces of armour that was located on her form one might mistake her for a gymnast, she had a green scarf covering the lower half of her face. Her suit was tight to her body, a mixture of greens and yellows. She had some daggers and a whip attached to her waist.

La Paon found if difficult to believe that the two were between the ages of thirteen and fifteen, she had found them when she was patrolling and heard gunshots. If she hadn’t arrived, La Paon was sure that the two would’ve slaughter the gang they were fighting.

“He’s here.” Said Timber Wolf, his voice gravelly behind his face guard, “I can smell him.”

“Anubis shouldn’t know we’re here,” Said Constrictor, her teal eyes cold and red hair tied up in a bun, “We could go in a break his neck.”

Paon rolled her eyes. Even she knew that having the War Circle active, even if it was only two out of however many there were, was a bad idea. She didn’t even know how, when or why they got their miraculous’. Paon’s thoughts drifted to her five-year-old son, who she knew was as sleep, under the watchful eyes of Gerald and Nathalie.

The only thing Paon knew about Timber Wolf and Constrictor was that they had already killed people and most likely planned the same for Anubis.

“It would certainly be easy,” Timber Wolf agreed, “But we are doing this for Ivory Horn.”

Paon winced at the mention of the Miraculous user who had been killed by Hellhound, Anubis’s right hand.

There was a moment of silence, before the three rushed in. Constrictor wrapped a couple of Anubis’s dust creations in her whip, before stabbing them with her dagger. Timber Wolf swung the broadsword he carried at his waist, making quick work of the dust.

“This is easy.” Said Constrictor, her eyes narrowing.

“Too easy.” Timber Wolf agreed, sheathing his broadsword, his hand twitching to grab the claymore attached to his back.

The three were silent, before two people landed behind them. Paon recognised one at Reaper and the other as Scythe, two members of the Death Circle.

“They want to play…” Reaper hissed, his hand going for his sickle.

“They want to die…” Said Scythe, reaching for another sickle.

The two charged, with Timber Wolf and Constrictor meeting them halfway. Constrictor’s fighting style had a large amount of jumping and dodging, while Timber Wolf used a mixture of strategy and brute strength.

Constrictor hit Scythe in the stomache and sent him to his knees. Fear flooded into Scythe’s eyes as Constrictor plunged the knife into his throat, while Timber Wolf removed Reaper’s head. Then there was a loud bang, a bright flash, and La Paon letting out a scream.

Timber Wolf and Constrictor went to investigate, but something compelled Constrictor to look back.

And there, in the place of the two Miraculous wielders, were a couple of civilians, laying in a pool of their own blood. Timber Wolf looked back as well, just as the twin laughs of the real Reaper and Scythe echoed throughout the area.

/*/

Caline then woke up with a short scream. She could feel herself starting to panic and started to take in large gasps of air. A green bracelet sat on her bedside table, and next to it was Boaa, the Kwami that inhabited the Miraculous.

Today marked ten years since she gave up her role as Constrictor. Ten years since she killed an innocent man.

Across Paris, a man in a blue/grey trench coat and a casual looking suit underneath was looking over Paris. The man watched as a couple of teenagers fought an Akuma, his hand twitching towards his broadsword.

“How interesting.” Said the man, before jumping down into an alleyway.

“Wynnter, fangs covered.” Said the man, detransforming in a flash of ice blue light. A man with black hair and grey/silver eyes looked around him, a small wolf Kwami floated next to him.

“You don’t need to keep looking around for spies, Michael.” Said Wynnter, looking up at the man.

“Force of habit.” Said Michael, walking to the end of the alleyway “Besides, I plan on dropping in on Mum and Dad, give them a little surprise.”

Wynnter grumbled, “There better be ice cream.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled. As he reached the door that lead to the apartment above the bakery, someone said his name.

“Michael?”

Michael turned around and spotted Marinette, staring at him from the bottom of the steps.

“Hey, little one,” Said Michael, smiling slightly, “miss me?”

/*/

Caline grumbled as she rubbed her eyes, Boaa taking up room in her pocket for the first time in ten years, her morning had not gone well. First her shower stopped working, so she wasn’t able to have her morning wash, then she ran out of coffee, so she had to go to a café to get a cup, which she then managed to spill on herself and then, to top it all off, she found she left her staff ID at home and had to go get it, using the time to change into a clean set of clothes.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Said Caline, as she walked into the staff meeting, “My morning has been hectic.”

“You’re not the only one.” Said Mendeleiev, bags under her eyes, “I left my marking at home, so I had to collect it, then I received a call from my partner, she wanted me to check if she put the washing on and I nearly got into an accident with the new IT specialist.”

Caline froze, “Wait, he’s arriving today?”

Damocles then walked into the room, a face from Caline’s past behind him.

“And this is the staff room, the one place no student is allowed to go.” Said Damocles, turning around to face the other man, “Now, there’s one thing you should know when working here.”

“What?” Said the man, his eyes looking around the room and pausing on Caline.

“Should any child of any member of high society get in trouble,” Said Damocles, Caline, Mendeleiev and D’Argencourt all winced, “such as Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi or Samuel James, should not be punished in any way, shape or form.”

The man froze, before letting out a laugh, “Pardon me, sir, but I think I mis-heard you. I thought you just said to not punish any bad behaviour.”

“That is exactly what I said.” Said Damocles, leaving the room, “I trust that you can get to know the teachers.”

The door closed, before the man turned and faced them, “Was he being serious?”

“Yep.” Said Caline, leaning back in her seat.

“Really?” Said the man, looking around, “Just stand by and hope that everything blows over.”

“Caline got suspended in her first month after giving Ms. Bourgeois a detention for sticking gum in another students hair.” Said the Art teacher, looking up from his crossword, “Eight letter word for shock.”

“Damocles.” Muttered the man, before walking over to the seats, “Hello, Caline, how are you?”

“Aside from the shit morning I’ve had, I am fine Michael.” Said Caline, trying to ignore the incessant need to break someone’s neck at the mere mention of the three biggest troublemakers in the school.

“Those three names, I recognised the first one, but who are the other two?” Michael asked, both he and Caline ignoring the inquisitive looks from the other teachers.

“Samuel James is the son of the head of the largest bank in Paris, sexist, opinionated and believes that the sun shines out of his arse.” Said Mendeleiev, handing Michael a cup of coffee.

“And the other?” Michael asked, getting a sigh from everyone in the room.

“Lila Rossi,” Said Caline, “the resident pathological liar. Skipped out on school for the majority of last year, tells larger than life tales, will do anything to become centre of attention and, to cap it all off, is untouchable because the contact details for her parents are for a Chinese and Indian take away service. Tried going to Damocles about it, but he brushed it under the rug.”

Michael took a long swig from the coffee, before setting it down, “Well, we need to contact Ms. Rossi’s parents to get her grades.”

Everyone froze, before looking at him.

“And, how do you plan on doing that?” Mendeleiev asked, resting her chin on her knuckles.

“I just happen to know someone incredibly light fingered.” Said Michael, getting to his feet, “Besides, I have to embarrass he in front of her friends at some point.”

Michael left the room, before Mendeleiev turned to Caline, “How do you know it each other?”

“We went to the same university,” Said Caline, telling a half-truth, she had known him longer, but she wasn’t going to say how.

“Oh,” Said Sandra Pierce, “He’s one of those friends.”

Caline blanched at the comment, her face going red.

“The look only confirms that he has seen every inch of you, dear.” Said Sandra, getting a laugh from the other teachers.

“I am a hair away from committing murder.” Caline Muttered, before standing up and heading to her classroom, hoping that there wouldn’t be any form of confrontation there, she did not have the patience to deal with it at this time in the morning.

/*/

Michael felt Wynnter scratching at his chest.

“Alright, out with it.” Said Michael, looking around to make sure no one heard him.

“Boaa and Caline were right next to you and you all but blanked them.” Said Wynnter, making Michael frown.

“I said hello to her, how is that blanking her?” Michael asked, looking down at the Kwami, both unaware of the person approaching them.

“You know what day it is today.” Said Wynnter, her tiny arms folding.

“Yeah, casually talk about how two people died in the middle of a populated room.” Said Michael, as the person stopped behind them.

“You know, Boaa is the same.” Said Caline, making Michael jump, “Always tried to get me to take about it in the middle of a meeting.”

Michael threw Wynnter a smug look, before looking back as Caline.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Said Michael, his tone quieter than before, “I’ve missed you.”

Caline raised he hand a gently touched his cheek, before slapping him.

“Okay, I deserved that.” Said Michael, staggering backwards.

“You left.” Said Caline, going to slap him again, “You left, and you didn’t even bother saying goodbye.”

Michael caught her wrist before she could slap him again, “I would’ve said goodbye, if I could. I had no intention of being away so long.”

“Oh, so what were you looking for?” Caline snapped, both her and Michael unaware of Marinette hiding around the corner.

“I heard rumour,” Said Michael, getting an angry roll of the eyes from Caline, “A rumour that one of the Guardians survived the fall of their order, A Guardian that had the Miracle box with them.”

Caline calmed down slightly, “And?”

Michael hung his head, “I found nothing, aside from a few tomes and a couple other boxes, but nothing else.”

Michael then went very still and inhaled sharply through his nose.

“Marinette, I know you’re there.” Said Michael, making said girl jump and tumbled to the floor.

Both Caline and Michael shared a look, before walking up to Marinette.

“You’re up early.” Said Michael, helping Marinette to her feet.

“What?” Said Marinette, “I’m late, as in really late, it’s 9:15 and Ms. Bustier is going to-”

“I’m not going to be angry, Marinette,” Said Caline, making Marinette go silent, “And it’s 7:30, not 9:15.”

Marinette froze, before she slowly turned and looked at Michael.

“Sorry,” Said Michael, looking anything but sorry, “I couldn’t resist.”

Caline looked between the two and frowned.

“I take it you two know each other then.” Said Caline, making Michael freeze. He had made sure that no one knew who his family was, not even his closest friends.

“Yeah, Mike’s my older brother.” Said Marinette, making Caline’s jaw drop and shouting;

“WHAT?!”

/*/

Lila smirked as a girl who had been crushing on Adrien ran away in tears. It was really easy to do, pretend to be Adrien’s girlfriend, accuse her to trying to split them up in front of her ‘friends’ and let the rest fall into place.

The girlfriend lie was more of a half-truth at this point, as she was well on her way to securing that. Originally, she had tried the same with Marinette, until the girl went from trying to disprove her lies to being really accommodating. Trying to isolate Marinette seemed to be impossible, isolation Adrien on the other hand was actually very easy. Lila already had placed some doubt in the minds of her classmates, a few lies about Adrien and his personal thought here and there and almost half the class was keeping their distance. Lila still had to separate Adrien from Nino, Alya, Chloe and Marinette, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem, Lila’s main problem was with that Tsurugi girl and the others from Adrien’s fencing club.

Lila continued to smirk as the yelling behind her got more and more heated. The smirk fell when everyone heard Ms. Bustier shout.

Lila poked her head around the corner and spotted Marinette with Ms. Bustier and what looked like another member of staff. Lila felt dread pool in her stomache, if Marinette was telling a teacher about she threatened her, she would be doomed.

“Yes, Marinette and I are siblings, Caline,” Said the man, Lila had to admit he was somewhat attractive, “Although, I believe that is another conversation for another time.”

Ms. Bustier nodded, before the Akuma alarm went off.

Lila decided that she’d have to be more careful, if Marinette’s brother worked here. The wall next to Lila crumbled as the Akuma punched through it and grabbed her. Marinette, Ms. Bustier and the new member of staff all whirled around and spotted Lila and, more importantly, the Akuma holding her.

The Akuma left, with Lila clenched in their hand.

“Igottogobye!” Said Marinette, running off to the toilets.

Michael looked at Caline, “For old times’ sake?”

Caline was torn, she didn’t want to fight, but she wanted to help.

“At most, we’ll observe, only stepping in if their lives are significantly threatened.” Said Michael, holding his hand out.

Caline smiled, before saying, “Boaa, Coil tight.”

A flash of teal filled the area and Constrictor smirked at Michael under her scarf, “Are you coming?”

“Wynnter, Fangs bared.”

A flash of ice blue filled the area and Timber Wolf opened his golden yellow eyes.

“Let’s see how effective they are.”

/*/

The fight was not going well, Ladybug had already left to get Carapace and Rena Rouge and she and Chat were debating on whether to bring Queen Bee out of retirement. Ladybug was so distracted by the debate, she didn’t clock Mayura behind her, until the older Miraculous user had pinned her down.

“This was easier than expected.” Laughed Mayura, before a jet of ice hit her side and knocked her into a wall.

“Remove your hands from my kin.” Growled a deep and powerful voice.

Mayura started to get up, before a whip wrapped itself around her ankle and dragged her away from the young Miraculous wielders.

“I wouldn’t.” Said a female. The young team found her familiar but didn’t know from where.

“I had planned on observing them during this… battle,” said the man, “but, you appeared, so what is your business with the earrings, thief?”

“I am no thief.” Said Mayura, as the other woman wrapped her whip around her and then threw her to the side.

“That Miraculous doesn’t belongs to you,” Seethed the woman, a dagger appearing in her hand, “La Paon was partnered with Duusuu and she was lost in an encounter against Anubis of the Death Circle.”

“Not to seem rude,” Said Ladybug, as the woman placed her foot on Mayura, “but who are you?”

The man and woman looked at each other, before the man looked Ladybug in the eyes. He could tell that she knew who they were as civilians, but she wanted their hero names.

“Forgive me,” Said the man, “I am Timber Wolf of the War Circle, the lady pinning the thief is Constrictor, also of the War Circle.”

Chat nodded, before saying, “When did the Guardian give you your Miraculous’?”

Ladybug really wanted to hit him.

“He didn’t, we stumbled upon out Miraculous before we encountered Anubis.” Said Constrictor, keeping Mayura pinned.

“Wait, you referred to Ladybug and your kin.” Said Rena, “Are you two related?”

Timber Wolf looked at Ladybug, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

“Little one, I suggest you close your mouth,” Said Timber Wolf, “Yes, she is my younger sister.”

“Not to seem rude, but I think this could wait until later.” Said Carapace, “We need to find the Akuma.”

“And the girl.” Said Timber Wolf, just as Mayura slashed Constrictor’s leg with her fan, before she escaped.

“Fuck.” Curse Constrictor, “Now we have to find her as well.”

“The thief can wait,” Said Timber Wolf, “I doubt she’s going anywhere far.”

Nathalie arrived back at the mansion, her thoughts clouded. As she entered Hawkmoth’s lair, he was silent.

“The two new ones know what happened to Emilie.” Said Hawkmoth, “but they also mentioned another.”

“Anubis.” Nathalie confirmed, “Their appearance may be a blessing in disguise.”

Hawkmoth only nodded, his thought on the last time he saw Emilie healthy, which was little under ten years ago. The last time he saw her healthy was shortly after that incident near those warehouses.

/*/

Timber Wolf and Constrictor folded their arms and looked at the four heroes.

“So, to recap,” Said Rena, looking at the two, “There are Miraculous ‘Circles’, you two are from the War Circle, you were active before now and you were fighting some guy called Anubis.”

“That is correct.” Said Timber Wolf, nodding.

“Who’s Anubis?” Chat asked, looking between the two.

“Anubis is…” Said Constrictor, trying to find the right word, “complicated.”

“He is head of the Death Circle and final member of the Plagues.” Said Timber Wolf, “The Plagues are a set of ten different Miraculous users, each modelling themselves after one of the ten plagues of Egypt.”

“So, we have a guy who can turn things into blood, a guy who will cause people to break out in boils, a guy who can make frogs appear, another guy who can summon a horde of locusts, someone who can kill animals with a wave of their hand, a guy who can literally make fire rain down on us, someone who can summon animals, a guy who can call upon lice and/or gnats, someone who can cover entire cities in complete darkness and, finally, a guy who can look at you and kill you in an instant.” Chat listed off, looking at the two.

“Out of those ten, only three remain.” Said Timber Wolf, “Anubis, Midnight and Frozen Fire are the ones that we seek, or at least we did seek.”

“What do you mean?” Rena asked, moving forwards.

“Ten years ago, we found Anubis, and we went to confront him,” Said Constrictor, “we ran into what appeared to be two of Anubis’ lackey, but it was only after we killed them, did the illusion drop and showed us two innocent people.”

“After their deaths and the disappearance of La Paon, we retired ourselves from active duty and tried to move on.” Said Timber Wolf, the ears on his hood flopping down.

“What happened to the other seven?” Ladybug asked, making Constrictor and Timber Wolf look at her.

“They are dead.” Said Timber Wolf, looking Ladybug in the eye, “Their deaths were carried out by themselves, they appeared to be unwilling to face Anubis after we found them.”

“How many Circles are there?” Chat asked, while Ladybug made a mental note to speak to the Guardian.

All were unaware of the person watching them from high above.

‘They’ve returned…’ They thought, ‘Good.’


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's first full day on the job

**_ The War Circle _ **

**_ First Day on the Job _ **

Michael followed Caline into her apartment.

“Thanks for letting me stay until I’ve found a place of my own.” Said Michael, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I’ll be gone before you know it.”

“It’s fine.” Said Caline, going to her computer, her eyes elsewhere.

Michael looked at her and frowned.

“Is everything alright?” Michael asked, walking over to Caline.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Said Caline, unconvincingly.

Michael gave her a look that made her groan and turn to face him, “You know that Principle Damocles gave you a list of students that can’t be punished?”

“Yeah, some kid whose parents are bankers, the mayor’s daughter and the child of a diplomat, why?” Michael cocked his head.

“Two of them are in my class,” Said Caline, “and in order to punish them, I have to punish the whole class, it doesn’t help that Boaa and I have a mental link and he’s telling me to kill them every time I start to get angry at them.”

“So, you remain passive to prevent yourself from killing them.” Said Michael, Wynnter resting on his shoulder.

Wynnter looked at the Snake Kwami, “Boaa, you know that our main objective is to remain hidden, no matter what.”

The snake only said, “Meh.” Before he shoves three whole grapes into his tiny mouth.

“That will always scare me, no matter what.” Said Michael, watching Boaa’s jaw unhinge.

“It’s not the worst thing he eaten.” Said Caline, turning to face Michael, “I have some spare blankets in the closet, you can have the couch.”

Michael nodded, quietly walking over to the closet. Caline had the sinking feeling that Michael wasn’t telling her something.

** WC **

Marinette quietly growled in frustration. Her dad and Michael did not last part on the best terms five years ago, Marinette didn’t remember what the argument was but she knew that it had caused the relationship between her father and brother to become very strained, to the point where Michael had ceased all contact with them until he reappeared a couple of days ago and even then, he avoided actually stepping foot into the bakery.

Marinette considered contact Toby and Skye, but Toby was on tour and Skye was in the middle of a case. Marinette huffed, thinking back to when she found out that Michael was now working at her school.

Marinette went stiff, Michael was close to Ms. Bustier, he was fond of her, Marinette had seen the type fondness once before and that was between her parents.

Marinette swallowed as she started to pull up a plan on getting her dad and brother on good terms again.

A floor below, Tom was quietly cleaning the kitchen of the bakery. Ever since that nasty girl from Marinette’s class returned, Marinette had started to become more stressed, from school, from being the class president, from her designs, from her duties as Ladybug. Tom frowned, he and Sabine had known Marinette was Ladybug for a while now, having caught Tikki as she was raiding the cookie jar in the kitchen. The little God had tried to pass herself off as a cat, that could float and was bright red covered in spots.

Tom was vaguely aware of the television reporting the day’s Akuma attack.

_“An attempt to gain Ladybug’s Miraculous was foiled by two unseen before heroes who departed the scene shortly after the Akuma was dealt with.”_

_“Remove your hands from my kin.”_ Came a recording of the incident, Tom poked his head out from the Bakery and looked at the TV screen. The owner of the voice looked around Michael’s age and wore what looked like a casual suit under his trench coat, Tom squinted, noting that the amount of weaponry gave him a rather heavy-set appearance.

Chat Noir then appeared on the screen.

_“At first, we all thought they were more Akumas,” Said Chat, “Given how they appeared out of nowhere.”_

_“What did he mean when he said kin?” Nadja asked._

_“He said he was Ladybug’s older brother,” Said Chat, “from what he said, he and his friend have been in this for a while and came out of retirement.”_

_“Did they give a name?”_

_“He said his name was Timber Wolf and his friend was called Constrictor.”_

Sabine turned the television off, before looking at Tom, “Michael’s come home.”

Tom nodded quietly.

**_ WC _ **

Michael glared down at the computer on his desk, quietly grumbling as he looked at the data cache and the number of viruses he’d found.

“You’d think the guy before me would’ve taken precautions, but nooo, they just opened everything and didn’t bother to do updates, virus checks or even turn the bloody thing off.” Michael muttered, before his door opened, “If you have a problem with a computer, please mark the room and computer number on the board and I’ll get back to you.”

When Michael received no response, he raised his head, coming face to face with an Italian Brunette.

“Can I help you?” Michael asked, shortly.

“Hi, I’m having trouble logging onto the computer in the library.” Said the girl, making Michael frown.

“The only computer is the one the librarian uses.” Said Michael, leaning back in his chair.

“She said I could use it.” The girl quickly said, “I need it so I can print off my homework.” The girl had her hand over her heart.

Michael folded his arms and looked at the girl.

“What’s your name?” Michael asked, getting the girls eyes to light up, ‘Great, one of those.’

“I’m Lila Rossi.” Said the girl, making Michael close his eyes.

“Lila, do you know what a tell is?” Michael asked, opening his eyes and glaring at the girl.

Lila looked worried, making Michael think that she did know and was thinking she was screwed or that she didn’t know and thinking she was screwed.

“It’s a poker term, it’s often used to tell when someone is bluffing.” Said Michael, slowly getting to his feet, “It’s also used to tell when someone is lying. Now, I’m only going to ask once, what is the real reason you want to get onto a Staff member’s computer?”

Lila looked to the side, making Michael glance over at the list of students.

“You want to lock someone out of their account.” Said Michael, matter-of-factly.

“N-no, why would you say that?” Lila demanded, trying to act offended.

“You lied by saying that Librarian gave you permission to use her computer, you have a terrible poker face, coupled with an obvious tell, you then looked at the student roster, which has the students names as well as their learner IDs, so you could easily locate the account, you need a Staff members PC to access the files and, this is the best part, you tried to get sympathy because you couldn’t print off you ‘homework’ from someone used to yell at cadets for lying to them.”

Lila gave him a blank look.

“I was a soldier and besides, you wouldn’t’ve been able to change any passwords anyway, only members of staff can do that, which is why you came here, probably hoping that I’d just hand you control of my computer.” Michael stopped and looked down at the screen, “Why, in the name of fuck, have you not even started up yet?!”

Michael punched the computer, sending it off the desk and onto the floor.

“Well fuck.” Said Michael, as he looked down at the shattered screen, “Another thing, Ms. Rossi-”

Michael looked up at Lila, only to find that she’d vanished.

“Well, I should expect a visit from the Principle later.” Michael muttered, going back to his, now destroyed, computer.

True to form, Damocles came storming into the IT office.

“YOU’RE FIRED!” Yelled Damocles, making several students stop by the door.

“May I ask why?” Michael asked, casually leaning back in his chair, using his broken computer as a foot stool.

“Attacking a student.” Said Damocles, making Michael raise his eyebrows.

“Do you have proof of such an occurrence?” Michael asked, a small smirk falling onto his face.

“The student’s word is all I require.” Said Damocles, stiffly.

“Well, I have visual and audio recordings that will say the student is lying and that you fired me under false pretences and that you are inept at your job.” Michael responded, making Damocles fume.

“What recordings?” Damocles asked, a small crowed of student now hanging around the IT office, including Caline and her class.

“The security camera up in the corner and the tape recorders over by the cabinet.” Said Michael, “And before you say the camera’s broken, it was, I fixed it and the recorders needed testing and I know that at least seven of them work.” Michael’s expression then went cold, “And before you decide to ‘fire me’, I should probably remind you that no one wants to work at this school due to the Akumas running around and, that I can literally knock the school off the network for a good month, give or take.”

Damocles silently fumed, before turning on his heel and stomping out.

“Dickhead.” Michael muttered, turning back to the computer he was setting up.

The crowed slowly dispersed, leaving Caline and her class.

“Who’s that?” Alix asked, looking at Michael.

“That is the new IT specialist.” Said Caline, looking at the class, “Any questions?”

“Yeah, but who is he?” Kim asked.

“That’s my older brother.” Said Marinette, getting a double take from the class.

“You have a brother?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!”

“How fast is he?”

“He’s kinda cute.”

Everyone looked at Juleka, who turned red.

“He can hear you.” Said Michael, not looking away from his computer, “Unless you have a question, I’d like to be left in peace before I lose it and destroy the computer.”

Caline quickly ushered her students back to their classroom, completely forgetting about the calming exercises that she had her class do. Michael quietly grumbled, as he continued to set up the new computer.

A couple of hours later, Michael heard a quiet knock on his office door. Looking up, Michael spotted his sister and a couple of her friends.

“Little one,” Said Michael, getting to his feet, “I’m going to assume that this isn’t a social call.”

“We need you to pull up Lila’s records.” Said Marinette’s friend, Alya, if Michael wasn’t mistaken.

“I’m not allowed to do that.” Said Michael, “Besides, what do you need them for?”

“Lila said that, um,” Alya stammered, struggling coming up with an excuse.

“Lila claimed to be Rena Rouge and Alya had the wake-up call that made her realise that Lila is lying.” Said Marinette, making Alya gape at her.

“Ah, so you want to debunk all her lies.” Said Michael, looking at them, “Unfortunately, her school records won’t be of much use, but I hear Google is a good alternative.”

A look of realisation dawned on Alya’s face, before she said “Oh.”

“Due to a line in my employment contract, I can’t punish her, even if I was a teacher.” Said Michael, leaning back, “So, I can’t help you directly.”

Marinette grinned, before dragging Alya and her other friend away from the office.

Michael could’ve sworn he heard Alya ask Marinette why she didn’t use a cover story. Michael smiled and shook his head, before turning a look at the computer, which had finally booted up. Michael’s face fell and immediately got on the phone.

“Barbra,” Said Michael, his tone grave, “could you send Damocles down here, please?”


	3. Chilling Discovery

** Chilling discovery **

Michael was checking the other computers when Damocles arrived. Before Damocles could even get a word out, Michael gestured for him to come around the desk, before turning the screen to show Damocles his discovery.

Damocles paled, before he stood up straight.

“How many other computers have you found… _that_ on?” Damocles spluttered, as Michael frowned.

“Three, not including that initial one.” Said Michael, “We’re going to have to get the Police involved, if this is brushed under the rug and the public find out, the school is going to be finished.”

Damocles made a strained growling noise, “How many of the pictures are of the students?”

“They’re separated into folders, probably to ‘keep them organised’.” Said Michael, as the seventh computer opened its files to show more pictures, “A member of staff has been drugging students and, at the very least, taken indecent images of them. I think the previous tech support guy may have been in charge, or at least known about it and that’s not even covering the stuff that’s in the other folders.”

Damocles quickly left the office, leaving a confused Michael behind. Michael looked over the newly opened file and his heart froze.

** WC **

“Why am I doing this again?” Caline asked, as she and Michael approached the girls changing room.

“The same reason I’ve managed to get other members of staff to go into the various bathrooms and changing rooms in the school,” Said Michael, his face set in a scowl, “Someone has been taking inappropriate images of students, male and female, and selling them. At least three of the bathrooms have had cameras installed that aren’t listed in the school database.”

Caline stopped and looked at Michael’s back, “That doesn’t explain why you’re taking it personally.”

Michael stopped, his head bowing, “Caline, how many of your students have vanished for hours on end and come back unable to explain where they’ve been?”

Caline stopped and though for a moment, “All my students have done it at least once.”

“How would you react if you came across an image of a close friend or family member in such a state?” Michael asked, as Wynnter flew out of his jacket, “Kwami can’t follow their chosen in certain circumstances, and if the wielder can’t remember an experience, then they cannot alert others to such an occurrence.”

Caline’s heart froze, “Marinette?”

Michael nodded quietly, “From what I’ve seen in the folder, they only drugged her and nothing else, but that fear still picks at the back of my mind.”

“Are you going to tell her?” Asked Caline, drawing level with Michael.

Michael was silent, before responding, “How? How do I look her in the eye and tell her there is a chance she’s been assaulted?”

“What was the folder like?” Caline pressed, “Was it with them in various stages of undress, was it anything beyond that?”

“I-I don’t know.” Michael admitted, “As soon as I saw folder with her name on it, amongst others with _that filth_ , I closed it and started looking around the school.”

Caline was silent, before speaking, “There was a time, after an Akuma attack, when Marinette was very late in coming back to class, at the time I brushed it off, thinking she’d gotten lost, but if that happened…”

They arrived at the changing rooms.

“I’ll see you shortly.” Said Michael, disappearing into the boys, while Caline entered the girls.

Caline looked down at the picture Michael gave her, it was a shot of the changing room, with the door clearly visible. Caline look in the general direction of where the camera should be, only spotting a pile of boxes. Caline frowned and approached the pile, before carefully shifting them, until she came across a camera. That was still recording.

A sudden curse from the next room told Caline that Michael had made a similar discovery.

“The one in here is still recording.” Called Caline, reaching for it.

“Don’t touch it!” Yelled Michael, rushing in through the door, “If it’s recording, then it’s transmitting to an end device and, presumably, downloading straight into the drives of that device. If we’re lucky, we can trace the IP address and find out who it belongs to.”

Caline gave Michael a flat look, “In common speak.”

“It’s probably still connected, and we might be able to follow the signal to the recorder.” Said Michael, bluntly, “Each computer, server, router, etc has its own unique IP address. Well, I say unique, it’s more unique in the general area, that also depends on what type of network it’s connected to.”

Caline continued to give him a flat look.

“We might be able to find the person recording.” Said Michael, sheepishly.

“Now, why didn’t you lead with that?” Asked Caline, pulling out her staff phone and made a quick call to Rolonda.

**_ WC _ **

“Thirty-seven.” Said Mendeleiev, her arms folded, “We had thirty-seven unknown camera’s recording students in what are supposed to be private environments.”

The staffroom was silent. Each staff member had to cut their lessons short for the emergency meeting. Caline looked out a window that overlooked the courtyard, students were mingling around, all quietly trying to find out what had happened.

“We can’t keep this quiet.” Said one of the Literature teachers, “If we do and it then gets out, the school would be finished.”

“Then, we just have to make sure it doesn’t get out.” Said Damocles, rendering the staff silent in shock.

Michael started laughing. Caline knew this laugh, it was humourless and almost mocking, it was generally followed by a tone of cold thunder. Caline had heard it many times during her and Michael’s school days, the last time she heard it was when he broke the arm of one of their peers.

“I’m going to assume that was a poor attempt at a joke,” Started Michael, his tone turning cold, “because if it isn’t, you’re going to need to explain to the doctor why your lower jaw has been ripped off.”

“I’m not joking.” Said Damocles, his face set.

Michael ran a hand over his face, “Have you not listened to a word of what has been said? Is your head so far up your own arse that you think none of this applies to you?”

The art teacher started to get up to calm Michael down, only for Caline to place a hand on his shoulder and quietly shake her head.

“When this gets out, not if, when, and parents find out that you’ve been brushing it under the rug, you’re the one that’s going to go down in flames!” Michael started yelling, “What, exactly, is possibly running through your head?!”

“Do not take that tone with me!” Damocles thundered, “If you even think about releasing any of this, you can kiss your job good-bye.”

Michael immediately calmed, before looking Damocles in the eyes, before saying, “No need, I’m hereby tending my resignation.”

Michael dropped his staff id, keys and phone on the table and brushed past Damocles. Caline hesitated before following suit.

“I quit.”

Caline quickly caught up with Michael as he reached his, soon to be former, office.

“If we can get just one hard drive to the police, they can conduct an official investigation.” Said Michael, pushing the door open, “I need to be quick, since I don’t know if he’s going to be coming down, he-”

The computer that had the evidence was gone, completely missing from the office.

“No need, apparently.” Said Caline, hooking her arm around Michael’s, “Come on, we need to leave before he decides to call the police on us.”

Michael’s face was stony, silently gesturing for Marinette to follow him.

“Get your friends and meet us at the bakery.” Said Michael, quietly, “Try and get everyone out of the school, I have a feeling an Akuma may turn up.”

**_ WC _ **

“His concerns disregarded and swept away,” Said Hawkmoth, “Fly away, my Akuma, and darken his heart.”

**_ WC _ **

Anubis leeringly licked his lips.

He’d seen her, the lovely little French Chinese girl, with her black, almost blue hair, and her big pretty blue eyes. He hadn’t seen her in years and he already yearned for her. He could go down and take her right now, if only she remembered everything he’d done to and for her. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a blond-haired boy next to her.

A scowl formed on his face; the girl was his first.

**_ WC _ **

Tom jumped at the back door slammed open, he almost knocked the bread dough to the floor when Michael stormed in, quickly followed by Marinette, her friends and Marinette’s teacher.

“Don’t ask,” Said Marinette, as Michael stomped up the stairs, “He hasn’t said what’s got him in a bad mood.”

Tom quickly put a back in five minutes sign on the desk, before heading upstairs as well. When he reached the lounge, he found Michael pacing a quietly muttering to himself. Sabine gave Tom a questioning look, to which he shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I certainly hoped for a better reunion.” Quipped Marinette, getting a glare from Michael.

“Little one, I am seriously considering murder at this point and I really don’t want to drag you into it.” Said Michael, shortly.

Everyone went silent, as Michael kept pacing, until he tripped over the coffee table and hit his head on the arm of the sofa. Caline then decided to have Michael sit down.

“Well, I suppose I should start with something,” Said Michael, looking at his parents, “Hi Mum, hi Dad, I’m now out of a job.”

The resounding what from his parents, Marinette and her friends would’ve made anyone else flinch.

“What do you mean you’re ‘out of a job’?” Said Marinette, loudly.

“Because I found what appeared to be a paedophile’s heaven on an old staff computer.” Said Michael, making everyone go silent, “And Damocles decided to try and brush it under the rug.”

The Akuma that phased through the window froze in mid-air and started to head away from Michael and towards Sabine.

“And when we went to the office to get a hard drive for the police, we found that he’d cleared the lot away.” Michael continued, all unaware of the Akuma until a butterfly emblem appeared on his mother’s face.

“Ah, fuck.” Michael swore.

**_ WC _ **

More staff members left after Caline and Michael, the only three left were the senior staff, and even they had told him that they wanted to leave as well. Damocles ran a hand over his face. None of this could get out, he’d be ruined, more so than the Owl incident. He glanced down at the little data sticks on his desk, he should’ve gotten rid of those computers’ years ago, but he never actually expected someone to actually try and use them again. James never was the competent sort, thought Damocles, but then again, it’s why he hired him, a nice little fall guy, so why was this Michael so different?

Damocles remembered when Michael was a student at the school, he was much like his sister, only he got into more fights and had no trouble admitting when he’d beaten another student senseless. Damocles wondered why the student had thought threatening a former friend with a knife was a good idea, but right now, he just wanted Michael to disappear. He sincerely hoped that this was the last he heard of Michael.

Damocles cast an eye over to the computers in the corner of his office, he hoped that no one would go digging, it was hard enough to cover up the last time, and then he had a fall guy.

An explosion broke him out of his thoughts.

“What the devil?” Grumbled Damocles, as he got up out of his chair.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the city.

“Greetings, I am Verity Queen,” Said the voice, “and I shall reveal all evil in this world!”

Not quite the usual motive of Akumas, Damocles hoped Dupain-Cheng hadn’t said anything to the Akuma.

“Today, Hector Damocles tried to dismiss the unforgivable,” Said the Akuma, “Now we shall see what else he has been hiding.”

Ah, fuck.

**_ WC _ **

Verity Queen’s influence over the nearby crowds allowed her to come face to face with Damocles.

“How much have you been covering up?” Came the cold tone of Verity Queen, as Damocles was pushed onto his knees in front of her. A ribbon snaked up Damocles’ body and wrapped itself around his throat, “Let’s play a game, the rules are simple, you tell the truth and the ribbon will slack, but if you lie, it will tighten. Do you understand?”

Damocles nodded, his voice caught in his throat.

“You recently found out about bad pictures on an old computer.” Said Verity Queen, “True or False?”

“Fal-True!” Cried out Damocles, as the ribbon tightened before going slack again.

“You tried to brush it away like a small piece of dirt. True or False?”

“Fals-” Damocles voice was cut off as the ribbon tightened, making him nod.

A large crowed had formed around the Akuma and the Principle.

“Did you know about them when they were taken?” Asked Verity Queen.

“N-YES!” Screamed Damocles, as the ribbon tightened around is throat.

Verity Queen snarled at him, “Did you order them to be taken?”

A ribbon slowly made its way into Damocles’ ear.

“Y-yes…” Gasped Damocles, as whispers broke out amongst the crowd.

“Why?” Asked Verity Queen.

“Because they stood against me, my perfect school, everything that I am owed!” Said Damocles, before Verity Queen threw him aside.

“Listen to how he disregards the wellbeing of your children!” Cried Verity Queen, as Damocles started to scamper away, “How he demanded your children be drugged, striped and molested to satiate his own sick delights!”

Damocles got to the steps of the school, before a ribbon wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back to the group. Damocles could only look on in horror, as one ribbon wrapped itself around a knife handle and positioned the blade to slash him across his throat.

In a flash of light, Damocles flinched, and the ribbon fell limply as the knife clattered to the floor.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Came the baritone of one of Paris’s newest heroes, “The amount of mess that would be left over wouldn’t justify the motive, or the pay grade of some of the cleaners in this city.”

“Why are you intervening?” Asked Verity Queen, “After all he’s done…”

“He doesn’t deserve to live! He’s a cruel, cold hearted pervert! He has no morals!” Timber Wolf cut her off, “I agree, but, unfortunately, there are those who would believe he deserves a second chance.”

“Why are you actually interfering?” Asked Verity Queen, as a smirk appeared in Timber Wolf’s eyes.

“Ladybug said she needed a distraction.” As if on que, a yoyo bound Verity Queen’s wrists together and Ladybug flipped over the Akuma, while plucking the Akumatised object from her head.

“CHAT!” Yelled Ladybug, as she threw the object at her partner.

A few flashes of light later, Sabine shook her head, while Chat made sure she was alright. Ladybug and Timber Wolf stood near Damocles.

“It’s almost tragic,” Said Timber Wolf, his coat tails swaying slightly, “He felt he was owed everything he had and everything he did made him lose it.”

Ladybug gave him a questioning look.

“He did what he did because he felt he was invulnerable.” Said Timber Wolf, as Damocles was shoved into a car, “Who do you suppose will replace him?”

“Someone who has a backbone and tighter wallet?” Responded Ladybug.

Timber Wolf laughed, before the police car Damocles had been in exploded.

“What the hell!” Screamed Ladybug, as the flames continued to engulf the car.

“Well,” Said Timber Wolf, after a moment, “that was unexpected.”

**_ WC _ **

The news about Damocles spread quickly, from his cover up, to his arrest and his subsequent death. Many news networks were covering it, some speculating that Damocles was silenced by his peers, some ranting because he escaped justice, others saying that he was an innocent man who was murdered.

Michael was leaning against the kitchen counter when his phone went off. Glancing at the screen, he frowned before answering it.

“Skye?”


End file.
